Rwby: Fate Rewritten
by FashionistaGatling
Summary: All it takes is one moment to change the aspect of person's fate, this is one of the stories where the life of Cinder Fall changes for the better. AU Good! Cinder, May contain dark adult elements later.
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

 **(Anima, Unknown Village)**

Pain, Anger, Blood and Screams. These four things centralized the nightly world of Cinder Fall at this moment the young 8 year old girl stepped out of the burning ruins that had formerly been the mansion of the woman and her two daughters who had stolen and squandered her late father's fortune. Here she stood nearly 4 years after the death of her father watching as the place she had grown up now burned to a smoldering pile of ash and debris, whilst she did so tears rose unbidden to her eyes as she found herself reminiscing back to the day her life had entered this hell.

-4 years prior-

"Daddy please don't go!" The voice of a young girl no older than 6 years old rang down the halls as she held the hand of a frail pale man, she was nearly identical to man save for being a female. The sickly pale old man smiled and squeezed his daughter's hand "It'll be alright my lovely Cinder, never forget the good days with me, Your aunt will be taking care of you from now on." His voice was weak and trembling the effort of those words hurt her more than she would ever admit. Tears running down her face as she broke at last bawling as she clung to the man her shoulders shaking as tears soaked his chest as a final shuddering breath left the old man's lips his eyes closing as at last Arcadius Fall breathed his moments that night expiring in his young daughter's arms.

-Present Day-

The flames finally began to die down as the memories faded and Cinder wiped her tears away but was snapped from her reverie by the sound of boots on gravel rocks, Cinder whipped around and beheld a beautiful woman with short red and black hair framing a soft white skin set around pale silver eyes. The woman smiled gently as she approached Cinder and knelt offering her hand lovingly, a motherly smile on her face as she spoke "It's okay dear, your safe now. Can you tell me your name?" Cinder was cautious of the woman but she seemed so kind and she reached out taking the woman's hand shocked by the softness as they began to walk away "My name is Cinder Fall, w-what's yours?" The woman seemed taken aback not expecting someone so young to be so articulate before she got over her shock and replied "It's nice to meet you Cinder, my name is Summer Rose."


	2. Chapter 1- Cinder Fall

**Chapter 1:** Cinder Fall

Author Note: Inner thoughts will done in Italics

( **9 years later- Beacon Auditorium** )

"Cinder Fall, Teal Hestia, Russet Marigold and Nyx Lars." Spoke the solemn voice of Professor Ozpin as four students stepped forward to stand at attention with their arms behind their backs. "The four of you retrieved the Black Queen chess pieces from this day forward you shall be known as Team CHRL (Charcoal) led by..Cinder Fall." The auditorium burst into applause the three others whom had been named to this team gave the ravenette woman who had been named their leader there undivided attention as the filed off stage. The other three individuals of her team sat down while Cinder took a moment to step outside and clear her head along with giving what she knew about her team mates a mental once over.

-Cinder's thoughts-

 _Teal Hestia- Gender: Male, Height: 6'5, Kingdom of Origin: Vacuo, Skin Tone: Olive, Race: Ox Faunus, Trait: Ox horns under his hair, Hair Color: Brown, Eyes: Teal, Weapon of Choice: Dual Axes that are often infused with fire dust while the firing mechanism is similar to that of sawed off shotgun, Semblance: Triumph- Teal's semblance is a supporting type effect using his aura to target nearby individuals to boast their morale, competence and doubles the individuals physical capabilitities._

 _Russet Marigold- Gender: Male, Height: 5'11, Kingdom of Origin: Atlas, Skin Tone: Pale, Race: Human, Hair Color: Red, Eyes: Gold, Weapon of Choice: Rapier with a rotary dust carousel around the base of the blade, these dust cartridges can be shot like energy beams from the blade's tip or even channeled along the blade to amplify range, Semblance: Switcheroo- Russet's semblance is a supplementary type effect which allows him to place a special marker of his aura upon a single target and at will Russet is able to switch places with the marked individual, his current limit appears to be one person at a time and appears to have a range of up to 100 feet away._

 _Nyx Lars- Gender: Female, Height: 6'0, Kingdom of Origin: Vale, Skin Tone: Fair, Race: Wolf Faunus, Trait: Keen sense of smell, Hair Color: Black, Eyes: Pink, Weapon of Choice: Sniper Rifle that is loaded with dozens of dust ammo along with a set of dual daggers for close quarters combat, Semblance: Eyes of Eagle- Nyx possesses a semblance which allows her to sharpen her ocular perception along with switching being ultraviolet, heat and night vision which compliments her choice of sniper rifle perfectly._

-End of Thoughts-

While this analysis was going on involving her team Cinder found a lone tear leaking down her face a sad smile crossing her lips as she imagined how proud Summer would be to see just how far her little Cinder had come after all these years, No longer was she the scared little girl who would run to her Mama Rose because thunder scared no now she was proud Huntress in training and she would make damn sure the whole world knew the name Cinder Fall the greatest Huntress of Remnant. After giving herself this mental pep talk she headed to the dorm room her team had been assigned within the Freshman Dorms, her team had been given 117 when she arrived she found her three team mates had already unpacked and were currently snoozing. With a sigh Cinder entered the bathroom to change out of her Beacon uniform and into what she dubbed 'Huntress Clothes'.

Her Huntress outfit was actually rather simple though she admitted some of the fashion was inspired by Taiyang or as she called him Papa Tai. The outfit itself consisted of grey pants and boots; a beige leather, sleeveless jacket with light beige details; brown gloves, a sarashi tied around her chest and another around her hips, and a pauldron on her shoulder. She also wore a belt around her waist which had multiple small brown pouches around it. Cinder also wore her dual swords sheathed in their scabbard on her left hip but currently she had the aforementioned blades resting on the wall against her bed.

Cinder sat meditating for roughly an hour before she stood with a groan to herself heading out to explore the campus smiling and humming to herself, the exploration was relatively boring but it got a bit comical as she rounded a corner and found herself face to face with Russet. The boy was about the same height as Cinder though when they came face to face she got a moment to give him a once over, he was dressed in a very clean formal military style no a wrinkle in his clothes the clothing itself was simple of grey & white color scheme similar to those worn by low ranking Atlesian students along with military boots. He snapped a crisp attention salute his eyes hard as steel when he addressed her "Ms. Cinder, I was looking for you to inquire as to what your orders are involving our sleeping arrangements ma'am." Cinder had to resist the urge to scoff and roll her eyes, She'd heard of the militaristic ways of Atlas but gods was this going to get old fast.

Steeling herself mentally she addressed Russet with a calm elegant poise that suited her aristocratic background from Mistral the early lessons about being elegant and poised in her childhood still held a great deal of precedence with how she conducted herself a Huntress. "Ah Mr. Marigold, our sleeping arrangements will be just so I shall take the bed closest to the bathroom door. Nyx shall have the bed next to mine while you boys will have the two beds on the opposite side nearest the kitchen." She received a nod from Russet before he set off at a crisp trot likely about to go and enforce her decision though absently Cinder did chance a glance at the boy and giggled softly finding the boy did in fact have a rather nice posterior. After roughly another half an hour of enjoying the cooler weather of Vale when it the sun was setting Cinder headed back to her dorm prepping for classes the next day.

-Hope you liked the 1st chapter, I did try to make it a bit longer and less squashed together. As I said before any critique or constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm aware that so far it hasn't had a lot of dialogue but no worries I'll be adding more as I go.-


End file.
